Le Coeur d'un Prince
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {Junbrothers} Le roi eut deux fils qui n'avaient pas la même mère. L'aîné, Minjun, jura de protéger Junho qui était promis à un brillant avenir, lui, l'héritier du roi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :** Deux frères à la Cour

Il était une fois, un roi qui avait deux fils.

L'aîné, Minjun, était le fruit d'une union hors mariage. Pourtant, la jolie Mia, le roi Junshi l'aimait depuis d'adolescence. Elle avait aussi grandi au château, mais elle n'était pas issue de la noblesse : leur amour ne saurait exister aux yeux de la loi, le roi ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Elle mit tout de même au monde un garçon qui la connut à peine. Le destin semblait choisir au hasard ceux qui devraient passer par les épreuves les plus sombres, car elle mourut quelques heures après la naissance. Il n'y eut ni grandes funérailles, ni veillée, ni deuil, car le peuple ignorait l'existence de cette femme, de cette union honteuse et contraire à l'éthique qu'on avait voulu cacher. Alors, sans se soucier de la profonde tristesse de leur roi, les conseillers et ministres du gouvernement s'étaient vite rassemblés pour étudier la possibilité d'un mariage rapide. Il leur fallait une nouvelle naissance, royale cette fois, pour éviter que l'enfant à peine né ne vienne un jour réclamer son héritage. Après tout, cet enfant était à moitié seulement issu de sang royal, il ne pouvait pas être prince, quel outrage ! Le roi n'eut pas la force de refuser la proposition de ses ministres. Tant que Minjun pouvait vivre avec lui, peu lui importait de savoir si oui ou non cet enfant méritait de lui succéder un jour. Et il l'aimait tant, ce fils qu'il avait eu à un prix bien trop élevé, il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre.

« Tu me promets que tu le protègeras de ceux qui lui voudront du mal ? » Telle avait été la dernière demande de Mia.

« Bienvenue dans ce monde, Minjun, fils de roi et de la jolie Mia » furent les premiers mots d'un père à un nourrisson. « Je ne cesserai sans cesse de te raconter combien ta mère était importante à mes yeux, telle une fleur sauvage dans les jardins du palais, celle qui attire les regards. »

Très rapidement, le grand mariage fut célébrer dans tout le royaume en liesse : il avait enfin une reine. On présenta à Junshi une jeune fille de la haute noblesse, Hana, alors il dut enterrer prématurément sa peine et son amour perdu. Il ne fut cependant pas aveugle face aux qualités de sa jeune épouse. Par honnêteté, il lui présenta son fils, encore bébé, et il analysa sa réaction. Au lieu de s'offusquer sous la surprise, ou d'esquisser un mouvement de recul, après quelques minutes où elle ne présenta qu'un visage rempli de stupéfaction, ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés sous cette révélation inattendue, elle prit le bébé dans ses bras avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

« Je ne suis pas dupe, notre mariage a été rapide, et je viens de comprendre pourquoi, répondit-elle. J'aimerai cet enfant, cher époux, puisqu'il représente tellement à vos yeux. Et il n'a pas l'air bien détestable non plus. »

Malgré le fait que ce mariage fut une machination obscure de ses ministres pour effacer tout ce qui restait de Mia dans son esprit, Hana était assurément un bon choix. Sans doute ne l'aimerait-il pas autant, mais il eut très vite de l'affection pour elle. Si elle avait accepté Minjun, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de ses parents. La fierté de voir leur fille devenir reine et d'imaginer leurs futurs petits-enfants royaux avait forcément un impact négatif sur leur approche avec cet autre enfant né d'une autre femme. Le roi Junshi dut assurer par écrit que Minjun n'aurait jamais accès au trône pour calmer la colère de sa belle-famille, mais qu'il aurait bien le titre de prince malgré tout.

Près de deux ans après l'arrivée de Minjun, naquit le deuxième fils du roi, Junho. Prince héritier acclamé par tout un peuple, on ne doutait pas du fait qu'il avait un bel avenir devant lui.

Les deux garçons grandirent ensemble dans la joie, et leur père les aimait équitablement. Minjun était un enfant très éveillé, qui parlait peu, ou du moins il avait appris à se taire lorsqu'il comprit combien sa position était particulière. Junho était de ce fait plus libre de parole et pouvait tout à fait dire ce qu'il voulait quitte à blesser quelques egos. Minjun et Junho étaient à la fois si proches et si différents. L'aîné préférait étudier et rester des heures dans la bibliothèque, alors que le cadet aimait les grands espaces et perfectionner sa maîtrise du sabre et des différentes techniques militaires. Toute la cour s'extasiait devant les prouesses de leur prince héritier. Ils ignoraient totalement que Minjun était également très doué avec une épée, peut-être même plus que Junho alors qu'il était moins passionné. Ils ne s'intéressaient pas à lui, et Minjun lui-même ne voulait pas se mettre en avant. Il avait décidé très jeune de rester dans l'ombre de son frère, de le seconder, de le protéger. Cette relation particulière faisait la fierté de leur père.

Si Junho pouvait compter sur tous les membres de la cour, ce n'était pas le cas de Minjun. Il ne se faisait pas brimer mais il savait qu'il y avait un certain mépris déguisé à son égard. Le roi en était blessé mais il c'était à Minjun de prouver sa valeur. Quelques personnes changèrent d'avis de bonne foi, d'autres restaient butées dans leur jugement. Il n'était que le bâtard du roi et rien de plus. Mais le jeune garçon apprit bien vite à ne pas se soucier de cela, tant qu'il avait son frère à ses côtés. Il s'était également rapproché de Khan, le fidèle garde du roi. Celui-ci avait été depuis toujours le plus proche ami de Junshi, le premier témoin de l'amour du jeune prince d'alors avec Mia, domestique au palais et également son amie, et il avait promis au roi de veiller sur son fils lorsque lui ne le pourrait pas. Il était le maître d'arme des jeunes frères et les regardait grandir d'un bon œil. Par chance, les fils du roi avaient également quelques amis de leur génération, dont les parents étaient eux-mêmes amis de la royauté. Ils étudiaient et s'entraînaient ensemble sans se préoccuper des murmures de couloirs.

Hana n'avait pas donné d'autres enfants, mais elle était une mère aimante pour Junho, et aussi pour Minjun. Le roi et la reine semblaient être des parents comme les autres, se refusant à ce qu'une tierce personne se charge de l'éducation de leurs enfants. Khan était le seul qui assistait à ces moments d'intimité lorsque la famille royale passait du temps loin du protocole de la cour, jouant, se relaxant : un père, une mère, et deux jeunes garçons qui ne pouvaient que se sentir aimés. Junshi tenait à cette proximité plus que tout, d'ailleurs Junho et Minjun partagèrent la même chambre jusqu'à ce que le cadet eut quinze ans. Ceci ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, notamment aux parents de Hana la grand-mère avait beaucoup de mal à accepter la présence de Minjun auprès de sa fille et de son petit-fils, mais Hana ne la laissait pas lui dicter sa conduite. Elle s'était trop attachée à cet enfant et elle trouvait cela trop cruel de le mettre dans un coin et de lui rappeler continuellement qu'il ne devrait pas vivre au palais. « Petit prince » elle l'appelait, ou tout tendrement « frère de mon fils », Minjun se sentait chanceux de pouvoir aussi compter sur elle : il savait qu'elle aurait pu être son pire ennemi dans le château si elle avait hérité du tempérament de sa mère qui, elle, le traitait comme de la vermine quand le roi n'était pas dans les parages.

- Je ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose à la politique, dit un soir la reine à son époux tandis que Junho, sept ans, dormait sur ses genoux, et Minjun sur ceux de son père. Je ne comprends surtout pas comment un enfant peut menacer le trône.

- Quand on s'éloigne un peu du code traditionnel, on prend peur, on juge, on met de côté. Malheureusement le seul qui va réellement souffrir de mon égoïsme c'est Minjun, répondit tout doucement Junshi en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

- Quel égoïsme, mon roi ? Celui d'être humain ? Il est humain d'aimer, et il est inhumain de priver cet enfant d'affection. On oublie que c'est un petit être en construction. On oublie…

- Hana ! coupa le roi avec un léger sourire. Je ne sais pas comment mes conseillers, qui avaient peu d'égard pour Mia, ont pu choisir une femme aussi pure que toi. C'est sûrement la seule chose qu'ils ont fait de bien pour Minjun et moi-même, car j'ai pu tomber amoureux une deuxième fois. merci pour tout.

- Mon roi, rougit-elle. Je ne peux prétendre rivaliser avec la mère de Minjun.

- C'est différent, je ne vous compare pas, je constate juste combien j'ai de la chance d'avoir pu rencontrer deux femmes qui ont marqué ma vie et qui m'ont donné deux merveilleux fils, en acceptant mon égoïsme et la peine que je pourrais leur causer. Parfois je me dis que je suis responsable de la mort de la mère de mon aîné. Si je ne lui avais pas causé tant de tracas, elle n'aurait pas eu tant de mal à le mettre au monde. J'ai eu tellement peur de vous perdre dans les mêmes conditions. Comment arrivez-vous à tout supporter ?

- Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour une période de votre vie où nous ne nous connaissions pas, fit la reine. Pourquoi vous reprocherais-je d'avoir aimé ? Nous ne sous sommes pas mariés par amour même si pour ma part ce sentiment est né bien vite après. Je ne peux pas détester Mia qui était chère à votre cœur. Maintenant elle repose en paix. Je ne peux pas détester non plus le frère de Junho, que m'a-t-il fait cet enfant ? Je ne me considère pas spécialement bonne, ou de grande vertu, je vis selon les principes auxquels je crois. La haine n'en fait pas partie.

Junshi leva sa main vers le visage de sa femme d'un air ému et la posa sur sa joue.

- Mais tout de même, ma chère épouse, merci d'être mon alliée et de veiller sur les enfants.

- En parlant d'enfants, ne faudrait-il pas les mettre au lit à présent ?

Le roi se tourna vers Khan qui hocha la tête avant de s'avancer vers la reine et Junho. Celle-ci eut un petit rire qui interrompit le garde.

- Je peux encore porter mon fils toute seule.

- Il grandit vite, sourit Junshi qui tenait Minjun endormi.

- Vous non plus un jour vous ne pourrez plus soulever votre fils, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire gentiment moqueur.

- Allons donc, je ne suis pas encore vieux. Ouvre la marche jusqu'à la chambre des enfants Khan.

Le garde soupira et passa devant. Les parents mirent eux-mêmes les petits dans leurs lits, ce qui ne devait pas être commun au sein d'une famille royale. Minjun et Junho reçurent tous deux un baisé du roi et de la reine, et ils furent laissés à leurs rêves. La nuit avait bien commencé, pourtant Junho se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit le tonnerre gronder. Le ciel s'était soudainement chargé et pendant quelques heures il allait montrer sa colère. Et le jeune prince n'aimait pas ça du tout. Un éclair illumina la chambre et l'enfant se crispa, car il savait ce qui allait suivre : un autre coup tonitruant. Il se réfugia sous sa couverture mais ce n'était pas assez. Il se tourna vers Minjun qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit voisin. Alors le cadet sauta hors de ses draps pour se réfugier auprès de son frère. Cette fois, l'aîné fut sorti de son sommeil et il comprit. Il serra Junho contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se rendormir. Il allait bien falloir qu'un jour, son cadet cesse de craindre les orages, se disait-il tout en souriant de tendresse.

Ainsi, les garçons grandirent paisiblement, l'esprit libre de tout souci. A vingt-trois ans, Junho était devenu un fier jeune prince qui ne cessait d'émerveiller les gens de la noblesse, et la plupart d'entre eux ne cherchaient qu'à lui plaire. Lors d'une belle après-midi d'été, le roi avait organisé une démonstration de combats de sabre par les meilleurs épéistes du pays. Le clou du spectacle était le combat final qui opposerait Junho au maître d'arme de la cour. Les aristocrates, ainsi que leurs épouses, étaient présents autour du terrain d'entraînement, profitant du soleil et d'un bon thé accompagné de quelques douceurs. Junho avait revêtu une tenue de combat spécialement conçue pour l'occasion, dans un tissu fin et solide, avec des couleurs chatoyantes, tandis que Khan portant sa tenue quotidienne sombre. L'ambiance générale était chaleureuse et riante, car le jeune prince rayonnait sous le soleil, saluant les invités, leur présentant son plus beau sourire. Il avait cette faculté étonnante d'attirer les regards ainsi que la sympathie de chaque personne qu'il rencontrait.

Le combat allait bientôt commencer, et les deux duellistes se mirent face à face, s'inclinant avec respect sous les regards bienveillants et fiers du roi et de la reine. Ils ne laissaient rien paraître, ni les souverains ni leur héritier, mais au fond la bonne journée n'était pas complètement parfaite. Plus loin, dans l'ombre, à l'intérieur du palais, Minjun s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été le bienvenu durant cette démonstration officielle, devant les ministres et l'aristocratie, alors il avait refusé l'invitation de son père et de son frère. Il s'arrêta en pleine lecture pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. On pouvait apercevoir le terrain d'entraînement au loin, et ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Junho.

- Je me doutais bien que je te trouverai ici, interrompit la voix d'une jeune femme qui fit sursauter Minjun.

Il se retourna vivement et vit une demoiselle à l'embrasure de la porte. Elle portait une longue robe traditionnelle aux couleurs pâles, et sa longue chevelure noire était soigneusement nattée et attachée par un ruban bleu, comme le faisaient toutes les jeunes filles de sa condition.

- Elya ! s'écria-t-il. Tu pourrais faire plus de bruit lorsque tu rentres dans une pièce ! Je te croyais là-bas avec les autres.

- J'aime bien Junho, j'aime bien les duels, mais je préfère y participer, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Y assister ne m'intéresse pas, et mon père sait que je déteste jouer les petites princesses bien éduquées. Pourtant il me force à jouer ce rôle.

- Et ça ne t'a pas empêché de t'échapper, sourit Minjun.

- J'y suis restée dix minutes, je ne peux pas faire plus, et si ça ne lui convient pas, il n'avait qu'à pas m'élever comme un fils.

Elle secoua vivement la tête, faisant balancer sa natte avec désinvolture.

- Pourquoi toi tu n'y es pas ? reprit-elle.

- C'est moins hypocrite comme ça, soupira-t-il en retournant s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

- Au contraire, tu fais plaisir aux vieux cons et tu blesses ceux qui t'aiment vraiment.

- Quel langage dans la bouche d'une demoiselle, se moqua Minjun. Sérieusement mon amie, je préfère vraiment rester dans l'ombre plutôt que de faire semblant.

- Alors je vais faire comme toi, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Retourne faire plaisir à ton père.

- Il veut que je sois à la fois son fils et sa fille, grommela-t-elle.

- Allons, il est un des rares ministres à me respecter, voire à m'apprécier.

- Alors tu plaides pour sa cause et non pour la mienne ? s'insurgea-t-elle soudainement.

Il répondit par un sourire amusé et elle lui donna un coup de pied vif dans son tibia.

- Je doute quand même qu'il accepte que tu m'épouses, murmura-t-elle.

Le corps entier de Minjun sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit tomber de son siège. Il parut estomaqué, le souffle coupé : il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle remarque. Elya, elle, était satisfaite de son effet.

- Je suis tout de même un prince, et à part Junho il n'y a pas de rang plus élevé parmi tes prétendants, marmonna-t-il en reprenant son livre.

- Tu tiens vraiment à m'épouser alors ! s'exclama la jeune femme, les yeux brillants.

Il n'en dit pas plus, se cachant derrière son livre. Elya arborait un sourire rayonnant et elle n'en rajouta pas. Elle n'avait jamais douté des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis leur jeunesse, ils évitaient simplement de penser à l'avenir. Bien qu'ils aient grandi ensemble, loin des spéculations des adultes, ils savaient qu'une relation risquait d'être compliquée dans un tel contexte. Rares étaient les personnes à être au courant, Khan et Junho étant dans la confidence mais pas les parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :** Se faire une place au soleil

- Et si je partais ? dit un soir Minjun à Junho.

- Partir où ? s'étonna le cadet, décontenancé. Pourquoi ?

La journée avait été chaude sur tout le royaume, au point que même rester à l'ombre sans rien faire était fatigant. Les deux frères avaient passé la journée seuls à seuls sans être dérangés par qui que ce soit. Ils avaient lu, discuté de choses simples, jusqu'à ce que Minjun évoqué l'idée de partir. Junho ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Allongé sur le tapis, la tête contre la cuisse de son frère, il semblait se réveiller soudainement.

- J'avais envisagé, sur les conseils de notre père, de m'engager dans l'armée, avoir quelques responsabilités à la frontière ou sur la côte.

- T'engager ? reprit Junho d'une voix forte en se redressant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Comment ça « sur les conseils de notre père » ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Par rapport à mon avenir à la Cour, tu sais que je ne serai jamais accepté ici.

- Ton père est le roi, je le serai après lui, c'est une vérité indiscutable qui fait que tu auras toujours ta place ici, répondit-il vivement. Sauf si tu veux vraiment nous quitter.

- Je ne sais pas, Junho. Mon futur n'est pas aussi bien tracé que le tien. Je t'ai dit que je consacrerai ma vie au service de la tienne, mais…

- Je ne te demande pas de t'effacer. Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu veux. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu as plus de choix que moi. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

Il adressa un regard brillant à son frère, plein de sincérité.

- Je ne supporterai pas de vivre sans toi, reprit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je ne le supporterai pas non plus, répondit Minjun en lui caressant la joue. Mais au fond de moi j'ai toujours eu peur qu'on m'enlève à toi et à notre père, à ce château.

- On ne le permettra jamais, tu fais partie de cette famille.

- Et tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te botter les fesses à l'épée, ajouta Minjun sur un ton plus léger.

Junho répondit par un rire et il enlaça son frère avec tendresse.

- Tu es un prince de ce royaume, et je te veux à mes côtés.

- Serait-ce une demande en mariage ?

Le cadet soupira longuement et donne un coup de poing à l'épaule de Minjun. Celui-ci n'aborda plus le sujet d'un éventuel départ c'était trop douloureux et pourtant parfois cela semblait être la meilleure solution pour l'équilibre de la cour. Junho ne le laisserait pas partir de toute manière. Etait-ce parce que son frère lui avait fait part de ses questionnements, en tout cas, depuis, le prince héritier avait décidé de pousser à bout la patience des ministres du roi. Obligé d'assister aux conseils, il n'hésitait pas à exprimer ses remarques à voix haute, même les plus acerbes, surprenant son père.

Junho avait toujours eu la réplique facile, sa cible préférée étant sa grand-mère qui ne perdait pas une occasion de dire tout le mal qu'elle pensait de Minjun. Cela partait d'un événement marquant dans l'esprit de Junho, lorsqu'il avait six ans. Il était seul avec elle et elle n'avait cessé de mentionner son frère en l'appelant « le bâtard ». Junho, ignorant ce que cela voulait dire, quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il jouait avec son frère en famille, l'appela innocemment de la même façon. Minjun, à l'époque, commençait à avoir conscience de sa position délicate et il apprenait à lire le mépris dans le regard et les paroles d'autrui. Qu'un tel mot puisse émaner de son propre frère qu'il aimait tant le blessait plus encore. Junshi réagit rapidement, reprenant sévèrement Junho qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela impliquait, de la cruauté de ce mot. A la vue de son frère bouleversé il comprit qu'il l'avait heurté, lui, son grand-frère adoré, alors il se mit à pleurer, implorant son pardon. Il n'oublia pas dès lors qu'il existait des gens au château qui l'aimaient lui, mais méprisaient Minjun pour les conditions de sa naissance, et durant toute son adolescence, sa grand-mère paya cher ses ressentiments qui pourtant ne changèrent pas.

Lors des conseils d'Etat avec les ministres, le roi et son héritier étaient installés sur une estrade, le premier sur son trône, le second dans un fauteuil à sa droite, et les ministres étaient assis en contrebas. Ils évoquèrent les petites problématiques concernant le royaume, les quelques tensions avec le pays voisin qui leur faisait considérer l'idée de renforcer leurs troupes à la frontière. Junho faisait mine de s'y intéresser mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas concerné.

- Avant de penser à envoyer de nouvelles troupes, je préfèrerais inviter un ambassadeur pour calmer la situation, dit le roi. On a toujours su trouver un accord, je ne pense pas qu'il faille avoir peur.

- Ce n'est qu'une précaution, assura le ministre de l'intérieur.

- Je comprends bien

- Et cela permettra au prince Minjun de pouvoir exercer quelques responsabilités plutôt que de s'ennuyer au palais.

- De « vous » ennuyer vous voulez dire, coupa Junho.

- Altesse ? s'étonna le roi.

- Ah c'est de vous dont lui vient cette idée de s'exiler loin du palais ! comprit le prince.

- Je veux dire que votre frère…

- « Son Altesse le prince Minjun », reprit Junho. Ne lui manquez pas de respect en oubliant ses titres.

- Son Altesse votre frère est tout à fait qualifié pour diriger des troupes armées, le ministre de la défense sera d'accord avec moi, s'expliqua le ministre de l'intérieur.

- Oui, tout à fait, mais… fit le ministre pris à parti, mal à l'aise, les yeux tournés vers son roi.

- On en a déjà discuté, interrompit Junshi. Ce sera à Minjun de faire son choix.

- Il l'a fait et non il ne part pas. Pourquoi il le ferait ? On a besoin de lui ici.

- Sauf votre respect, insista le ministre de l'intérieur. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il s'en aille, dit le ministre de la défense. Le prince a déjà fait ses classes militaires.

- Contrairement à d'autres privilégiés dont je doute qu'ils sachent tenir une épée, ajouta Junho en insistant bien sur le ministre de l'intérieur.

- Junho ! s'exclama le roi.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, continua le prince.

- Il est certes important de valoriser les qualités militaires, dit le ministre de la défense. Mais Son Altesse m'a un jour informé de son souhait de rester auprès de sa famille, que si le conseil insistait pour qu'il rejoigne l'armée il préfèrerait intégrer la garde royale au service de la protection de la couronne. Et le sens de la famille et du respect de la royauté est tout aussi louable que l'honneur de la patrie, n'est-ce pas cher confrère ?

- Je suppose, maronne le ministre de l'intérieur qui ne semblait pas satisfait.

- La question est réglée, conclut le roi.

Junho ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du conseil où il salua les ministres avant de retourner dans ses quartiers. L'air boudeur, il suivait son père, toujours muré dans son silence. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'être seuls, le roi s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils en soupirant.

- Tu vas devoir améliorer ton comportement, surtout lors des entretiens officiels, dit-il sévèrement.

- Je devrais les écouter mander de respect à mon frère sans rien faire ? répondit Junho.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais ce n'est pas en répondant ainsi que cela va changer les choses.

- Ça m'énerve juste de voir personne le défendre.

- Que crois-tu que je fais depuis sa naissance ? s'exclama Junshi. Réfléchis un peu à ce que tu dis je me bats sans cesse pour qu'ils tolèrent sa présence. Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai tout essayé ? Les sous-entendus humiliants sont loin d'être la meilleure des techniques. Heureusement que nous avons des amis et que le ministre de la défense a sur trouver les mots qui allaient dans ton sens sans offenser les détracteurs de ton frère.

- C'est si injuste, rougit le prince en baissant la tête.

- Je sais. Tu le ressens de cette façon, mais imagine ce que doit éprouver ton frère à qui ils n'ont pas permis de pouvoir s'exprimer là-dessus.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement, les yeux brillants. Il s'inclina devant son père avant de prendre congé de lui, et il partit au salon privé pour y retrouver Minjun. Celui-ci était assis en tailleur sur le sofa, un livre à la main, et il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il vit son frère arriver. Sans dire un mot, le cadet s'installa sur le sofa, s'allongea et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de son aîné.

- C'était si catastrophique que ça ? plaisanta Minjun.

- Je ne les laisserai jamais t'envoyer loin de nous, répondit sèchement Junho.

Avec tendresse, Minjun faisait glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés de son frère qui s'endormit rapidement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'aîné pique du nez à son tour et tombe dans un profond sommeil, sans déranger celui de Junho. Son livre glissa de ses mains et atterrit sur le tapis. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que Minjun se réveille de lui-même à cause d'une douleur aux cuisses. Elya lui faisait face, arborant un air amusé.

- Vous êtes mignons, mais je suppose que tu dois avoir les jambes coupées.

Elle l'aida à se détendre sans réveiller Junho, amenant un repose-pied, et elle commença à lui masser les mollets.

- Cela résume bien ta place dans ce château. Tu es là pour soutenir ton frère, ne pas le déranger, quitte à te faire mal.

- Tu exagères un peu mais je l'assume complètement.

- Mon père m'a raconté que la réunion d'aujourd'hui a été un peu tendue. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette idée d'entrer en garnison à la frontière ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Peut-être parce que tu m'aurais fait le même sermon que Junho.

- Je déteste cette idée, mon prince.

Elle se redressa pour se rapprocher de lui, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser.

- Dites-le si je vous dérange, coupa soudainement Junho.

- Rendors-toi, gamin, soupira Elya, ne pouvant pas contenir sa déception.

- C'est comme ça que tu t'adresses à ton futur roi ? s'interloqua le jeune homme en s'asseyant pour la regarder de face.

- Et quel roi ? se moqua-t-elle. Un bébé boudeur qui mordrait presque…

Il attrapa un coussin qu'il jeta à la figure de la demoiselle qui répliqua de la même manière. Ils se mirent à rire joyeusement, avec Minjun au milieu qui soupira avec force.

- Tu ferais moins le malin si c'était un duel au sabre.

- J'aime te laisser croire que tu pourrais me battre, répliqua Junho.

- Mon père ne sera pas toujours là pour rattraper tes sautes d'humeur durant les conseils.

- Aime-moi comme je suis ou tu ne pourras pas te marier.

- Rappelle-toi que je t'ai vu pleurer dans les bras de la reine, je n'ai pas besoin de ton consentement…

- NAM ELYA ! interrompit une voix forte à l'embrasure de la porte.

Les chamailleries s'interrompirent, le roi était présent, ainsi que le père d'Elya, ministre de la défense. Les jeunes gens se levèrent et reprirent leur sérieux.

- Quand te comporteras-tu comme une demoiselle ? Vous n'êtes plus des enfants !

Junshi, lui, souriait avec amusement, mais le père d'Elya était consterné devant tant de familiarité.

- Vous avez dit qu'en privé…

- Quand vous étiez encore petits oui, mais vous êtes des adultes maintenant. Ce sont tes princes, tu te dois de les respecter et de les vouvoyer. Imagine qu'un autre ministre nous aurait accompagnés ?

- Peut-être qu'un jour, père, vous vous mettrez d'accord sur votre façon de m'élever, rougit Elya.

- Peut-être t'ai-je trop donné de libertés effectivement. Rentre à la maison maintenant.

- Allons, Gunyoung, intervint le roi, ne sois pas trop sévère mon ami, il est vrai que nos enfants ont toujours joué ensemble.

- Si elle veut se marier, elle devra faire attention, soupira le ministre Nam.

Vexée, Elya attrapa les pans de sa jupe entre ses doigts serrés et partit précipitamment du salon sous le regard attristé de Minjun.

- Je me suis montré trop dur j'imagine, comprit Gunyoung qui aimait sa fille plus que tout.

- On oublie parfois notre place, ajouta Junshi, je n'ai pas mieux élevé mes fils, du moins c'est ce qu'on pourrait dire si on tient à l'étiquette rigide de la cour.

- Je crois que je vais aller m'expliquer avec ma fille. Dans notre salle d'entrainement, elle sera ravie de me taper dessus, sourit le ministre.

Après le décès prématuré de la mère d'Elya, Gunyoung avait élevé sa fille en lui apprenant les arts de la guerre, lui-même étant un militaire chevronné. Il voulait qu'elle apprenne à se défendre et à pouvoir veiller sur la couronne. Depuis toujours la famille Nam avait été au service du roi, ils étaient même amis, élevant leurs enfants ensemble. Il était naturel pour eux de se comporter avec tant de légèreté en privé, mais si cela se voyait, surtout par des yeux mal avisés, un danger pouvait menacer la monarchie ou la présence de Gunyoung au ministère. La jalousie et l'envie pouvaient facilement nuire à l'équilibre d'un royaume.

Après le départ du ministre de la défense, Minjun partit dans sa chambre sans regarder son père, légèrement gêné par la situation. Junshi alla s'asseoir à côté de Junho et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Minjun et Elya hein ?

- Oui, depuis un petit moment.

- Je m'en doutais, sourit le roi. Et toi ? N'y a-t-il pas une jolie demoiselle qui a capturé ton cœur ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Tu as un cœur d'artichaut, hein ?

Junho eut un petit rire et détourna la tête pour cacher le rouge de ses joues.

- Tu as le temps encore de profiter de ta jeunesse, ajouta Junshi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Minjun attendit quelques heures avant de quitter le château pour se rendre dans la demeure des Nam. La nuit commençait à tomber et il aperçut Elya dans la cours. Elle ne portait plus sa robe impeccable de demoiselle noble, mais plutôt une tenue sombre de combat. Elle avait défait sa natte pour relever ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval. Elle paraissait avoir passé un long moment à s'entraîner, et elle était assise devant la mare du jardin, regardant les poissons nager paisiblement. Elle remarqua la présence de Minjun et elle se releva en lui adressant un doux sourire.

- Les réconciliations se sont bien passées à ce que je vois ? se risqua le jeune homme.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il fait le dur mais on ne reste pas fâchés longtemps. Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir une éducation à la fois libre et militaire, je dois faire plus attention et me rappeler que rares sont les jeunes filles à pouvoir faire ce qu'elles veulent.

- Tant mieux.

- J'ai tout de même l'impression d'être née deux siècles trop tôt, soupira-t-elle.

- Oui, tu es très malheureuse ici avec un père qui t'aime trop et un prince sous ton charme, se moqua Minjun.

- Je donne l'impression de me plaindre ? demanda Elya avec un demi-sourire.

- Je peux te réconforter, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

- Que faites-vous si tard seuls tous les deux ? interrompit Gunyoung.

- En vérité monsieur le ministre je suis venu vous voir, répondit Minjun en prenant une posture plus solennelle.

- Et bien entrez mon prince.

- Non, ce sera bref.

- Tu nous laisses s'il te plait ? demanda le ministre à sa fille.

- Oui père, soupira-t-elle en regagnant sa grande maison.

Les deux hommes attendirent un petit moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos conseils, reprit Minjun

- Je sais votre valeur militaire, je sais aussi votre attachement à votre famille, je me doutais bien que l'idée n'était pas de vous. Je suis honoré que son Altesse m'est demandé mon humble avis.

- C'est très important pour moi de vous savoir parmi mes amis, monseigneur. C'est pourquoi j'ose vous demander si ma relation avec votre fille ne vous…

- Arrêtez, coupa Gunyoung. Je crois que j'ai suffisamment donné de libertés à ma fille pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est aussi libre d'épouser qui elle l'entend, si tant est que l'homme qu'elle aura choisi veuille bien se risquer à la prendre pour épouse. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, ce serait une injure à ma fille que de me dire que, si votre relation me gêne, vous y mettrez un terme, est-ce là les propos que vous voulez m'annoncer ?

- Ce n'est pas avec fierté que j'avancerais de telles choses, rougit le jeune homme.

- Mon prince, vous savez l'estime que j'ai pour vous. Même si je désapprouvais une telle union, je veux vous voir vous battre pour elle. Vous avez trop pris l'habitude de vous laisser marcher sur les pieds, sourit le ministre. Votre père est mon roi et un ami, et j'ai connu votre mère qui était mon amie aussi. Vous avez hérité de leurs meilleurs traits, mon prince. Si les autres vous rabaissent, soyez fier de l'homme que vous êtes devenus.

Il se risqua à le tenir affectueusement par les épaules.

- Je souhaite que ma fille puisse épouser l'homme qu'elle aime, car le mariage et l'amour ne sont pas incompatibles. J'ai épousé une femme que j'aimais éperdument, j'aurais souhaité que mon roi puisse se marier avec la femme qu'il a tant aimée, sans vouloir faire de tort à notre reine ou à Son Altesse votre frère. Je sais qu'Elya a pour vous une grande affection, alors quand vous viendrez me demander sa main, je dirai oui.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, murmura Minjun. Vous avez toujours été si bon avec moi.

- Considérez-vous que vous méritiez que je vous traite plus durement ?

- Non, bien sûr.

- Alors dites-vous bien que mon estime pour vous est méritée. Vous pouvez rentrer au palais en paix.

- Merci monsieur le ministre, sourit le jeune homme.

- A votre service Altesse.

Le cœur plus léger, Minjun rentra au château aussi discrètement qu'il en était parti. Il trouva son père, seul, installé sur la terrasse du jardin privé, profitant de l'air frais du soir. Le jeune prince s'assit à côté de lui en silence, et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le roi prenne la parole.

- La journée a été longue. Tu rentres de chez le ministre de la défense ?

- Oui père.

- As-tu été lui demander la main d'Elya ?

- Non pas encore, rougit Minjun.

Junshi ne put retenir un rire devant l'embarras de son fils.

- Tu pensais que je n'avais rien remarqué ?

- Disons que j'avais peur de rendre les choses officielles.

Le roi ne répondit pas, mais il se mit à tousser, surprenant Minjun.

- Vous avez attrapé un mal ?

- Rien de grave, j'ai pris une infusion préparée par le médecin et ça va mieux déjà. J'en prendrai une autre tasse avant de me coucher. La chaleur de ces derniers jours a dû un peu trop me monter à la tête.

Le prince se leva pour se mettre derrière son père, commençant à lui masser les épaules.

- Tu vois ? Avec tout le monde à mes petits soins je ne peux qu'aller mieux.

- Evitez de rester trop longtemps au soleil la prochaine fois.

- Oui mon prince, répondit le roi avec un tendre sourire.

Ils redevinrent silencieux, Junshi appréciant le massage qui lui dénouait les épaules et soulageait son mal de tête. La soirée était fraiche et cela faisait du bien après presque une semaine de chaleur étouffante.

- Ta maman serait fière de toi, tu sais ? Du beau jeune homme que tu es devenu, lui ressemblant beaucoup, de l'intelligence dont tu fais preuve…

- Le soleil a vraiment tapé fort sur votre cerveau, cher père.

- Voyons, tu sais très bien que je suis fier de toi.

Il lui attrapa les mains et garda ce contact tendre et paternel jusqu'à ce qu'ils se disent bonne nuit. Minjun partit dans sa chambre après qu'on lui ait annoncé que Junho était déjà en train de dormir depuis un petit moment. La journée avait été éreintante et enfin un peu d'air frais leur permettrait de passer une bonne nuit. Il s'installa dans son lit, l'esprit rassuré, et il ne tarda pas à plonger dans un profond sommeil. Un bruit vint pourtant lui fit ouvrir les yeux quelques heures après. Minjun se tourna vers sa fenêtre ouverte, intrigué, et se demanda si ce n'était pas quelque animal qui profitait de la nuit pour se promener dans le jardin. Et comme il n'entendit plus rien, il se rendormit aussitôt.

Un cri strident résonna dans les appartements royaux tôt dans la matinée. Minjun se réveilla en sursaut et il entendit de l'agitation dans les couloirs : il n'était pas le seul à avoir entendu ce cri douloureux. Il sortit de sa chambre précipitamment et suivit le mouvement, se dirigeant vers la chambre du roi. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Toutes les possibilités se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune homme qui était de plus en plus inquiet. Il entendait des pleurs, des murmures, il vit Khan derrière lui qui n'en savait pas plus. Il y avait un attroupement de domestiques devant la chambre du roi, estomaqués, certains étaient même en larmes. Minjun hâta le pas, poussa presque les gens qui étaient sur son chemin, et entra dans la chambre. Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté : il voyait la reine Hana en larmes sur le corps pâle de Junshi.

- Père ? fit-il, ne voulant pas croire ce que les indices visuels tentaient de lui faire comprendre.

Il se rendit au chevet du roi, lui prenant sa main. Elle était froide, pourtant Junshi semblait dormir, les yeux clos, l'air serein… mais il ne respirait plus, et Hana était inconsolable, tenant son époux fermement contre elle. Khan arriva derrière Minjun, comprenant avec horreur que son roi était mort.

- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Minjun la voix cassée, serrant la main inerte de son père.

La porte secondaire de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et Junho apparut, dans le même état que son aîné quelques instants plus tôt, inquiet, ne comprenant pas la situation.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aigüe.

Il voyait sa mère en pleurs, son frère qui était prêt à fondre en larmes lui aussi, les domestiques atterrés, Khan sur le choc, et le corps sans vie de son père. Il se précipita lui aussi sur le lit, posant sa main sur le visage de Junshi. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et se remplirent de larmes, il sentit son sang se glacer, comprimant sa poitrine, il ne comprenait plus rien. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenaient comment cela était possible, mais le roi était mort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** In Memoriam

C'était encore le plein été sur le royaume, mais celui-ci était en deuil. Une semaine après le décès du roi, on organisa de grandes funérailles. Des représentants des pays voisins avaient spécialement fait le déplacement pour lui rendre hommage. Les membres de la famille royale étaient restés enfermés dans les appartements privés du palais, ne voulant pas partager leur chagrin avec les courtisans. La reine Hana était restée dans sa chambre tout le long, ayant pour seule visite celle de son fils, et parfois celle de Minjun. Des deux princes, Junho était celui qui semblait le plus perdu dans les événements, comme s'il se refusait à accepter la perte de son père. Tant qu'il ne comprendrait pas comment quelque chose d'aussi tragique ait pu arriver aussi soudainement, il ne pourrait pas l'accepter et avancer. Il ne voulait pas avancer, car il savait ce qu'il l'attendait, et il ne se sentait pas prêt. Avec l'aide de Khan, Minjun organisait tout à la place de son frère et de la reine à qui il fallait laisser du temps pour surmonter sa peine. Les médecins du roi n'arrivaient pas à leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là. Minjun se rappelait du coup de chaud dont son père souffrait la vieille de son décès, et celui qui lui avait prescrit quelques infusions lui confirma que quelque chose d'aussi bénin, qui allait guérir en une ou deux nuits, n'aurait pas pu être aussi fatal. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! La cérémonie funéraire fut la première occasion où on vit enfin la reine veuve et les deux princes depuis la mort du roi. Assise au premier rang Hana portait une robe noire épaisse, ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon simple et un voile lui couvrait le visage. Son fils était à sa droite, et Minjun à sa gauche, tous deux portant un costume noir très simple, sans ornement. Bien qu'il leur semblât avoir suffisamment pleuré durant leur isolement, leurs larmes n'étaient toujours pas taries, et Junho laissa ses joues rondes se noyer sous son chagrin devant le cercueil de son père qui avait quarante-sept ans, ce qui était beaucoup trop jeune. Au-delà de la tristesse, le jeune prince ressentait une profonde injustice : celle de devoir enterrer son père trop tôt et d'endosser ses responsabilités.

Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, les invités comme toute l'aristocratie du royaume s'inclinèrent devant le défunt et sa famille, présentant leurs condoléances. Certains appelèrent Junho par mégarde « votre Majesté », titre honorifique réservé au monarque, ce qui le fit se crisper plusieurs fois. Il se sentait nauséeux à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait que le décès du roi signifiait qu'il prenait automatiquement sa place. Et malgré le fait qu'il avait été élevé pour cela, il ne se sentait pas assez mûr, pas aussi soudainement. Il pouvait compter sur le soutien de sa mère et de son frère, mais il savait que, lorsque le deuil national prendrait fin, une autre cérémonie aurait lieu : celle de son couronnement. Ses grands-parents lui expliquèrent que quand Junshi fut couronné il avait à peine vingt ans, par conséquent lui, son fils héritier, était tout à fait apte à le succéder. Il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec son grand-père, qui plus est était le premier ministre du gouvernement, à commencer à parler de politique, comme si la perte de son père était un détail, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être en deuil. Alors, après l'enterrement, il se réfugia dans sa chambre, fermant portes et fenêtres, ainsi que ses volets, n'autorisant que très peu de visiteurs. Dès ce moment Minjun se sentit très seul et perdu, lui aussi. Il n'osait pas approcher Hana qui apprenait à être veuve, ou bien Junho qui devait par lui-même accepter l'idée de porter la couronne. Minjun ne savait pas où il se situait à présent. Il continua d'éviter la cour, car les ministres qui lui refusaient l'identité royale risquaient de s'en prendre ouvertement à lui, mais il n'avait personne à qui parler jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les gardes laissèrent les amis proches pénétrer les appartements privés. Elya le retrouva recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, en larmes. Elle comprenait trop bien sa douleur, celle d'un enfant perdant un parent, pire, celle de devenir totalement orphelin. Au début, elle ne lui disait rien, se contentant de lui prendre les mains pour les lui embrasser, avant de le serrer contre son cœur.

- Je suis là, nous sommes tous là.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? dit-il dans un souffle.

- Tu sais que mon père ne t'abandonnera pas, et Junho sera toujours ton allié le plus précieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, vous allez remonter la pente, c'est dur mais il va le falloir.

Elle avait la gorge serrée. Elle avait déjà pleuré son roi, mais la douleur de l'homme qu'elle aimait faisait remonter son propre chagrin et elle luttait pour ne pas craquer. Elle lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse, espérant que ça le rassérène un peu. Elle l'aida à se relever pour qu'il aille au moins s'allonger dans son lit.

- Je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle le recouvrait avec la couette.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il semblerait que tu sois toujours là pour moi, plus que je ne le suis pour toi.

Elya s'assit près de lui et il passa son bras autour de sa taille, la regardant avec intensité. Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de lui caresser les cheveux durant de longues minutes le temps qu'il s'endorme. Khan entra discrètement dans la chambre, veillant comme toujours sur chacun des membres de la famille royale. Elya lui laissa sa place, car elle n'était pas autorisée à rester plus longtemps, elle n'avait encore aucun statut qui justifiait une visite prolongée dans les appartements royaux. Avant de sortir, elle regarda Khan avec insistance, les yeux humides, et il lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

Cette nuit-là, Junho eut le courage de sortir de sa chambre et entra dans celle de son frère. Il s'allongea contre lui, le cœur toujours douloureux mais emprunt d'une détermination nouvelle. Serrant Minjun dans ses bras, il lui dit :

- N'oublie pas que je suis avec toi. Quoi qu'ils fassent, je ne t'abandonne pas.

- On ne va pas se réveiller de ce cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? demanda faiblement l'aîné, tenant la main de Junho avec fermeté.

- Non, papa ne reviendra pas. Je ne me sens toujours pas prêt pour endosser ses responsabilités mais je ne vais plus les fuir.

Ce fut ainsi que, une semaine après les funérailles, on organisa le couronnement du nouveau monarque. La salle du trône était redécorée avec des banderoles rouges et dorées, avec les bordures noires pour rappeler le deuil. Au fond, sur une estrade, se dressait le trône en bois massif sculpté et doré. En contrebas, on avait installé un grand fauteuil où la reine allait prendre place. Elle accédait à un nouveau titre royal, celui de reine-mère, dès que son fils serait couronné roi. Toute l'aristocratie était présente dans la salle, bien rangée, tous les ministres et leurs familles, mais aussi les invités des pays voisins qui étaient restés la semaine entière. Hana entra par une porte sur le côté, accompagnée par Minjun et Khan. Elle avait gardé une robe noire, représentant son veuvage, mais elle ne mit pas son voile les traits du visage plus sereins, quoiqu'un peu tirés par la fatigue, elle était bien décidée à ne pas montrer sa douleur, mais plutôt sa dignité. A côté d'elle, on voyait le frère du nouveau roi, Minjun, dans une tunique de cérémonie d'un bleu sombre avec des boutons argentés, et un simple ruban de soie noire était accroché à son col en mémoire de son défunt père.

Le premier ministre monta sur l'estrade avec fierté. Il était le père de la reine, par conséquent le grand-père du nouveau monarque, et c'était lui qui officiait le couronnement en commençant par présenter les attributs royaux avant que Junho n'en prenne possession. La couronne dorée était posée sur un coussin de velours, entre un sceptre serti de pierres rouges, et de l'épée du roi dans son fourreau ornementé. On avait rarement l'occasion de pouvoir admirer les joyaux de la couronne car le roi ne les portait que lors des grandes cérémonies. Les trompettes retentirent et Junho fit son entrée dans l'allée centrale. Les tailleurs les plus réputés du royaume avaient conçu un costume royal d'une grande facture, car le jeune homme paraissait flamboyant dans son uniforme rouge aux épaulettes dorées. Il était légèrement tendu mais il marchait avec assurance jusqu'à l'autel où le premier ministre l'attendait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui lui sourit avec encouragement, puis à son frère qui lui fit un petit signe discret. Un sourire à peine visible naquit dans le coin des lèvres de Junho, puis il gravit la moitié des marches qui le menaient à l'autel, avant de se tourner vers la foule. Il s'immobilisa, telle une statue de cire, tandis qu'on lui accrochait le fourreau de l'épée du roi du côté gauche de sa ceinture. Ceci fait, il tint le pommeau de l'épée, et de sa main droite il attrapa le sceptre. Derrière lui, le premier ministre prit la couronne entre ses deux mains et la leva au-dessus de Junho.

- Ainsi commencent les jours du roi ! déclama-t-il en posant la couronne sur la tête du prince.

Toute la salle acclama son nouveau roi avec vivacité. On pouvait également ressentir toute la chaleur des applaudissements et des cris de joie qui venaient de l'extérieur, car tous les habitants de la capitale célébraient eux aussi ce grand renouveau. Peu à peu le silence revint et Junho balaya la salle du trône d'un regard.

- Je vous promets de mériter la confiance et les espoirs que vous portez en moi, dit-il d'une voix forte. Soyez assurés que je poursuivrai l'œuvre de mon père et que je préserverai son héritage.

De nouvelles acclamations retentirent et ce fut le moment pour le jeune roi de quitter la salle du trône pour la salle de réception qui se trouvait juste à côté. Il s'arrêta devant sa mère et demeura silencieux, puis il baissa la tête et lui pris la main pour la lui embrasser et lui témoigner son respect devant toute la cour. Il dut attendre dans une antichambre, le temps que tout le monde prenne place dans la salle de réception. Il se défit des attributs royaux, ne gardant que la couronne, et il fit enfin son entrée. Tous s'inclinèrent à son passage et le banquet put commencer. La reine-mère ne resta pas longtemps, et personne ne le lui reprocha, car personne n'avait oublié la perte tragique que connut le royaume, il y avait de cela deux semaines uniquement. Les festivités restèrent par conséquent solennelles et ne devaient pas durer. Junho passa la soirée à discuter avec les invités, car chacun souhaitait lui rendre hommage et lui souhaiter un bon règne, tout en assurant les alliances avec les pays voisins.

De son côté, Minjun s'était éclipsé avec Elya, main dans la main, vers les appartements privés du palais, l'amenant jusqu'aux jardins. Il n'avait pas soufflé mot et il s'arrêta quand ils arrivèrent sur la grande terrasse où était disposées de longues chaises, des fauteuils en osier et des tables basses en bois. La jeune femme remarqua que le visage du prince s'était assombri.

- C'est là que j'ai parlé à mon père pour la dernière fois, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle le plus doucement possible.

- Il m'a dit combien il était fier de moi.

Elya resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Minjun.

- Mais est-ce que je mérite seulement sa fierté ? reprit-il. J'ai passé ma vie à me soumettre à tout ce qu'on me disait.

- Avais-tu le choix ? demanda-t-elle douloureusement. Ton père savait ce que tu risquais au moment-même où tu es né.

- Je sais, mais à cause de ça j'ai adopté le même comportement envers tous ceux qui me sont proches, et cela inclut toi.

La jeune femme le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

- De tous les jeunes gens de notre âge que Junho et moi ayons côtoyés, tu as toujours été la plus sincère et la plus naturelle. Tu es allée vers moi comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, et je ne t'ai jamais remerciée pour ça.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.

- J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, continua Minjun en se rapprochant d'elle. J'aime la force que tu dégages, le sourire que tu m'offres chaque jour, la douceur de ton regard…

Elya posa soudainement son doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme pour le faire taire.

- Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, même si cela me fait extrêmement plaisir bien sûr, mais je sais tout ça.

- A lui, je ne lui ai même pas dit combien je l'aimais, ajouta Minjun douloureusement. Je ne lui ai pas répondu sérieusement, et le lendemain il n'était plus là.

Sa voix commença à se briser et la jeune femme le serra instinctivement dans ses bras.

- Je suis sûre qu'il le savait.

- Il allait bien Elya. Il était un peu fatigué mais il allait bien, continua-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant de longues minutes, le temps que Minjun s'apaise progressivement, puis ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils en se tenant les mains.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'ai décidé de rejoindre la garde royale, annonça Elya. Je vais rester auprès de toi et de sa Majesté

- Et ton père est d'accord avec ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr, il a dit qu'il fallait rassembler les véritables amis de la famille royale à un moment pareil. Et il a ajouté que j'étais meilleure épéiste que la moitié de la garde, alors j'avais bien ma place parmi eux, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- J'en ai discuté avec Junho, et le mieux pour moi est également de rejoindre la garde royale, dit Minjun.

- Attention, il ne faudra pas flirter pendant le service, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette pensée, et il posa son front contre celui d'Elya. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux.

- Et puis qui se soucie des convenances ? fit-il soudainement en l'attrapant par la taille pour la coller contre lui.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, comme jamais il n'avait osé l'embrasser auparavant.

Junho ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, s'attardant dans la chambre de son père. Après avoir tourné en rond de longues minutes, ressassant cette journée qui fut la sienne, changeant le cours de sa vie, il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, regardant le jardin à la lumière de la lune.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, dit Khan qui gardait un œil sur son roi. Demain sera une longue journée.

- Sûrement pas aussi éprouvante que celle-ci, répondit le jeune homme.

- Vous avez été digne de votre père aujourd'hui, se risqua Khan d'un ton affectueux.

- Pourtant je ne me sens pas capable de dormir dans sa chambre, murmura Junho en baissant la tête.

- Ce jour viendra, rassura le garde.

Junho eut un faible sourire, mais il n'alla pas se coucher pour autant. Tôt dans la matinée se déroulerait son premier conseil des ministres en tant que roi, et il espérait ne pas perdre son sang froid. Son dernier conseil semblait si loin dans ses souvenirs, et pourtant il datait de quinze jours seulement. Amèrement, le jeune roi songea qu'ils auraient pu attendre un peu plus avant de le forcer à présider une telle corvée administrative, comme si pour eux la vie devait continuer. Peut-être se sentirait-il trop fatigué pour se montrer immature, ou bien était-ce la perte de son père qui l'avait fait soudainement grandir.

Le moment venu, il entra dans la salle du conseil la tête haute et l'air serein, suivi par Khan et Minjun. Il s'installa à la place de son père, non sans une légère hésitation, non sans sentir un pincement au cœur. Les dix ministres le regardèrent gravement jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin la discussion comme son père avait l'habitude de faire.

- Quel est l'ordre du jour, monsieur le premier ministre ?

Ce-dernier avait une lueur de fierté dans les yeux lorsque son petit-fils s'adressa à lui.

- Si vous avez une annonce ou une requête votre parole est prioritaire, votre Majesté. Ensuite le ministre de l'intérieur a quelque chose à nous faire part. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pourrez ensuite vous reposer comme vous le méritez.

- Bien, dans ce cas, dit Junho. Je ne compte pas changer la composition du gouvernement. Si mon père vous a fait confiance, alors je me plierai à sa volonté pour l'instant. J'espère vous avoir à mes côtés pour surmonter cette période difficile.

- Vous avez tout notre soutien votre Majesté, répondit Nam Gunyoung.

- J'ai juste quelque chose à dire avant de laisser la parole au ministre de l'intérieur Byun, reprit Junho. Le prince Minjun dorénavant intègrera le commandement de la garde royale, secondant le maître d'arme Khan. J'espère que cela vous conviendra enfin et que vous estimerez que le frère du roi a trouvé une place légitime au palais.

Personne ne releva le léger sarcasme dans la remarque du roi, et les ministres acquiescèrent sans sourciller.

- Je vous laisse la parole, monsieur le ministre de l'intérieur.

- Au vu des événements tragiques, nous avons décidé d'ouvrir une enquête sur la mort de feu votre père, annonça-t-il. J'ai interrogé les médecins, et pour eux, il était impossible de le roi décède aussi subitement.

Il fit entrer un des médecins dans la salle du conseil. Junho n'avait pas pensé qu'une telle initiative était possible. En fait, il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi son père lui avait été enlevé. De son côté, Minjun se crispa contre le mur, espérant avoir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis ces deux éprouvantes semaines.

- Tout ceci est absolument affreux, votre Majesté, dit le médecin en s'inclinant. La veille de son décès, votre père souffrait d'une légère insolation, mais cela ne mène nullement à la mort. Il était soigné comme on le fait habituellement, il avait même une infusion à boire avant de dormir. Mes collègues et moi étions dans l'incapacité d'expliquer une telle situation, alors nous avons procédé à des examens plus poussés. Votre père n'a pas fait une attaque cardiaque ou quelque chose d'aussi imprévisible. Nos conclusions sont formelles, et ont été appuyées après l'analyse de la tasse sur sa table de chevet, le roi a été empoisonné.

L'annonce eut l'effet d'un choc dans l'assistance, et Khan tenait fermement la main de Minjun qui s'efforçait de ne pas montrer combien cette nouvelle le bouleversait. Junho se redressa, les doigts resserrés sur les bras de son fauteuil : il tremblait malgré lui.

- Plait-il ? murmura-t-il. Par quoi ? Par qui ?

- Nous n'en savons pas plus, ajouta le ministre Byun. Maintenant que nous savons que le roi a été assassiné, il nous faut prolonger l'enquête, et je vous demande l'autorisation de laisser mes hommes mener leur mission : nous devons trouver le coupable, l'arrêter et le condamner. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un tel crime impuni.

- Alors trouvez-le, dit froidement Junho. Nous ferons de cette enquête la priorité des services de police.

- A vos ordres votre Majesté, s'inclina le ministre.

Aussitôt le conseil fini, Junho sortit rapidement pour se rendre dans ses appartements, suivi de près par Khan et Minjun. Une fois isolé dans le salon, ils le virent déambuler sans savoir quoi faire, et enfin, il fondit en larmes dans les bras de son frère aîné.

- Alors c'est ça, parvint-il à dire. Quelqu'un nous l'a lâchement enlevé. Seigneur… on a tué notre père !

Il hurlait presque de douleur, et Minjun avait beau le serrer fort, il partageait le choc émotionnel suivant une telle nouvelle. La blessure n'avait pas eu le temps d'être guérie qu'elle semblait s'être rouverte encore plus béante. Le jeune roi était effondré.

- Oh, comment vais-je pouvoir l'annoncer à mère ?

- Je te promets de trouver celui qui a fait ça. Je vais faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, et l'assassin ne restera pas impuni.

- Si je tenais ce monstre… je sais que père n'approuverait pas l'esprit de vengeance, mais là j'ai juste envie de planter le fer de mon épée dans la gorge de quelqu'un, répondit Junho entre deux sanglots.

Minjun comprenait sa frustration, car ils ne savaient pas qui il fallait haïr pour l'instant. A chaud après une telle annonce, sa seule envie était de faire payer le crime qui avait été commis au sein même du château, mais ce sentiment se calmerait bien vite, et les deux frères savaient que la justice allait faire le travail exigé une fois qu'elle aurait le coupable entre ses mains. L'aîné embrassa le front de son frère avec tendresse, et il sentit qu'il commençait à se calmer. Il ne tremblait plus et avait repris une respiration normale. Une fois le choc passé, Junho demanda à ce qu'on le laisse seul, car il devait annoncer la terrible nouvelle à sa mère. Minjun, lui, partit avec Khan en direction des quartiers de la garde royale. Le maître d'arme regarda avec inquiétude son prince qui semblait garder pour lui ses émotions sur les récentes révélations.

- Je vais bien, rassura Minjun. Je veux juste trouver au plus vite le coupable. Je me doutais bien que père n'était pas mort comme par magie.

- Comment a-t-on pu l'empoisonner ? demanda Khan. De ce que je me souviens il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte dans la chambre.

- Non, c'était comme s'il dormait. Tu crois que les médecins ont volontairement mis le poison dans sa tasse ?

- C'est une possibilité, sinon comment une simple infusion se serait changée en poison sans que votre père ne s'en rende compte. A-t-il eu de la visite et a-t-on glissé discrètement le poison tandis qu'il avait le dos tourné ? ajouta le maître d'arme tandis qu'ils marchaient.

Minjun s'arrêta, les doigts sur les lèvres et les sourcils froncés.

- Est-ce que les sentinelles ont vu quelque chose cette nuit-là ? demanda-t-il.

- Non justement, rien a été déclaré dans les couloirs ou bien…

Les yeux de Khan s'écarquillèrent soudainement, comme s'il avait été frappé par quelque chose.

- Les fenêtres ! s'exclama-t-il. Toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes cette nuit-là, il faisait enfin frais et il avait été ordonné de rafraichir le palais qui souffrait de la chaleur de ces derniers jours !

- Cette nuit-là, se souvint le prince, il m'a semblé avoir entendu un bruit dans le jardin, mais je n'ai rien vu et je me suis rendormi. Il n'y avait pas de garde à l'extérieur ?

- Il y a un laps de temps durant la nuit, d'environs cinq minutes, dans les jardins royaux, où la garde est absente pendant la relève, expliqua Khan, pâlissant.

Il porta la main à ses yeux, le souffle tremblant.

- J'ai failli à ma tâche, conclut-il.

- La personne qui a empoisonné mon père était quelqu'un qui connaissait cette brèche dans le système de sécurité, dit Minjun en posant sa main sur l'épaule du maître d'arme.

- J'aurais dû me montrer plus prudent étant donné que les fenêtres étaient ouvertes.

- Allons dénicher l'assassin, plutôt que de se culpabiliser.

Ils reprirent leur chemin et trouvèrent les gardes dans leurs quartiers, attendant leurs instructions. Elya était là elle aussi dans un costume sombre, plus pratique pour manier une épée. Khan répartit ses hommes dans le palais, doublant la protection autour de la famille royale, tandis que Minjun décida d'aller en ville pour enquêter sur la provenance du poison.

- Elya et moi vous accompagneront, dit Khan. Garde ou pas, vous restez un membre de la famille royale, et vous devez être protégé, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

- Disons plutôt que nous travaillons en équipe, soupira Minjun. Vous êtes mon commandant après tout.

- Ne commencez pas à me vouvoyer.

- Ce ne sera pas différent de quand je suis avec Junho en public, maintenant, même si je reste son frère, il est mon roi, et je dois tout de même l'appeler « votre Majesté ». Il en va de même pour vous à présent que je suis sous vos ordres, sourit le prince.

- Des conventions et encore des conventions, marmonna Elya.

Minjun lui prit la main et la lui embrassa, puis ils partirent en ville, déterminés à ne pas rentrer avant d'avoir trouvé une piste. Au palais, on tenta de ne pas ébruiter le fait que le roi avait été assassiné pour éviter la panique et les mouvements de foule, mais aussi pour faciliter l'enquête. Khan avait demandé des informations plus complètes sur le genre de poison qui avait été utilisé et ses effets pour qu'on puisse mieux l'identifier. Ils purent poser quelques questions aux marchands avec de tels détails et ainsi trouver où pouvait-on se procurer le produit. En parallèle, la police menée par le ministre de l'intérieur procédait à la même démarche, mais aussi à des perquisitions dans les appartements privés de quiconque avait accès au château. Tous étaient motivés à résoudre ce mystère et à attraper le coupable.

En interrogeant les pharmaciens qu'ils croisaient, Khan, Minjun et Elya comprirent que le poison qui avait servi à tuer le roi Junshi était composé de cyanure qui était fatal même à petite quantité. Il n'était pourtant pas aisé de s'en procurer dans le commerce, jugé trop dangereux. Il s'avérait cependant que certains apothicaires en gardaient en stock pour toute personne souhaitant se débarrasser d'animaux nuisibles tels que les insectes ou les rongeurs. Il y avait seulement trois points de vent de ce poison dans toute la ville ainsi, Minjun, Khan et Elya purent rapidement trouver une piste. Chacun des trois apothicaires tenait un registre et l'un d'entre eux comportait une étrange correction à la dernière page, comme si on avait voulu effacer une ligne. Le marchand semblait perplexe face à cette situation car jamais de son fait on aurait modifié son précieux cahier. Cependant il confirma que quelqu'un lui avait récemment acheté une capsule de cyanure afin d'éliminer quelques rats. Minjun tenta au mieux de cacher sa déception, car au bout de trois jours ils n'avaient toujours pas de nom à dévoiler à son frère.

- Un rat… alors selon l'assassin, mon père était un rat, marmonna-t-il alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une auberge pour se désaltérer.

Il serra son verre si fort qu'il éclata entre ses doigts.

Un nouveau conseil des ministres prit place rapidement pour faire le point sur les avancées de l'enquête. Cette fois-ci, la reine-mère avait tenu à y assister. Junho lui avait annoncé les conditions de la mort de son mari en essayant d'utiliser les mots les plus doux possibles, mais cela ne changeait rien en la violence de la perte de Junshi. Néanmoins, elle avait accusé le coup avec dignité, car elle avait enfin une partie de l'explication de son deuil. Elle voulait savoir à présent qui était le coupable, et pourquoi. Les ministres s'installèrent dans la salle, puis Junho, alors que Minjun, Khan et Elya restaient en retrait, debout contre le mur. Le roi ouvrit les discussions et on laissa Minjun commencer son exposé. Il s'avança devant son frère et s'inclina respectueusement avant de prendre la parole. Il raconta alors à l'assemblée son périple en ville, arpentant les rues marchandes, ses rencontres avec les apothicaires.

- J'ai ici un registre de ventes bien singulier, dit-il en montrant le cahier qu'il avait emprunté. Un flacon contenant le poison en question a bien été acheté selon le témoignage du commerçant mais la ligne sur son registre a été effacée. L'homme n'est pas en mesure de se souvenir de qui lui a acheté le poison.

- Nous avons constaté la même chose, c'est curieux, coupa le ministre Byun.

- Pourquoi curieux ? demanda le jeune prince.

- Parce que l'apothicaire nous a affirmé justement se souvenir précisément de cette personne qui a fait l'acquisition de son produit, répondit-il avec un étrange sourire.

Khan et Elya se regardèrent gravement. Ils se souvenaient très bien, eux, du marchant qui n'avait pas su dire autre chose que « c'était un homme ». Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il leur ait dit être incapable d'identifier l'acheteur alors que le ministre Byun affirmait le contraire ?

- Mais d'abord, je tiens à vous faire part, votre Majesté, des résultats des perquisitions que j'ai opéré durant ces derniers jours. Comme vous le savez, j'ai ordonné une enquête sur toutes les personnes impliquées au palais, y compris vous votre Majesté, en commençant par inspecter les quartiers privés, jusque chez chacun des ministres. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que je trouve ce que je cherchais.

Un garde vint lui donner un mouchoir en tissu blanc replié sur un petit objet dont on ne pouvait en deviner la forme.

- Nous avons trouvé ceci dans la chambre de quelqu'un qui vous est proche. Plus précisément sur la première étagère d'une petite armoire. Reconnaissez-vous l'objet ?

Il se rapprocha du roi, passant devant Minjun sans y prêter attention. Junho examina longuement le mouchoir, perplexe, et il le déplia pour y découvrir la broderie en fil rouge qui le caractérisait, qui le rendait unique au monde, un dessin qu'il connaissait bien. Dans le tissu, il y avait une fiole en verre à moitié remplie d'un liquide aussi clair que de l'eau.

- Reconnaissez-vous cette broderie ? insista le ministre Byun.

Junho pâlit, sentant le sang se glacer dans ses veines. Minjun tenta de regarder lui aussi ce mouchoir qui lui semblait étrangement familier.

- C'est exact, continua le ministre. Ceci est le poison qui a tué votre père, votre Majesté. Les médecins l'ont examiné et ils sont formels. Quant à ce mouchoir, ne l'avez-vous pas confectionné il y a quelques années pour quelqu'un ?

Le cœur de Minjun semblait s'être arrêté, car cet objet était le sien. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait dans les mains du ministre de l'intérieur, enveloppant ce qu'il disait être ce qui avait tué son père.

- C'est absurde ! s'exclama-t-il malgré lui.

Junho prit le mouchoir en tremblant. Son esprit avait l'air de s'être enfermé dans une bulle : il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien d'autre que cette fiole et ce tissu qu'il avait brodé il y avait de cela quelques années pour l'offrir à son frère.

- Nous avons trouvé le poison dans la chambre du prince Minjun, conclut Byun. Et l'apothicaire nous a confirmé avoir vendu cette fiole au prince.

- Quoi ? fit Khan abasourdi.

Tout le monde regarda Minjun d'un air horrifié. Lui-même était totalement estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il sentait les yeux accusateurs de la salle, et il n'osa pas se tourner vers Hana de crainte de la voir elle aussi en train de l'accuser. Mais il en était autrement, les yeux ronds en sa direction, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le ministre Byun le pointait du doigt.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? murmura Minjun.

- En tant que ministre de l'intérieur, me chargeant de la protection interne du royaume, je me vois contraint de vous arrêter, prince Minjun, pour régicide doublé d'un parricide.

- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Elya qui était sur le point de porter la main à son épée.

Khan lui attrapa le bras et elle vit le regard de son père qui l'intima de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Minjun se tourna enfin vers Junho qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours horrifié, tenant du bout des doigts les pièces à convictions qu'avait apporté le ministre Byun. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et des gouttes de larmes commencèrent à les noyer. Il leva le regard vers son frère, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, mais pour Minjun c'était clair : il n'était pas intimement convaincu de son innocence.

- Donnez votre épée, prince Minjun, continua Byun. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

- Votre Majesté… commença le jeune homme, espérant réveiller son frère qui était en état de choc.

- Le roi ne peut rien, coupa le ministre tandis que ses hommes entourèrent le prince. Cette enquête est ma responsabilité, le suspect a été appréhendé et doit être interrogé : vous devez me suivre, en commençant par vous défaire de votre arme.

Junho restait là à le regarder sans bouger, totalement perdu dans ces révélations. Il avait tant de douleur dans les yeux que c'était difficile pour Minjun de le soutenir. Complètement assommé par ce retournement de situation, le prince se laissa faire. On lui prit son épée, on lui attrapa fermement les bras pour le faire sortir de la salle du concert, et personne n'osa s'y opposer. Nam Gunyoung regardait son roi avec inquiétude, et Khan faisait son possible pour empêcher Elya de faire le moindre mouvement. Toute opposition pouvait jouer en la défaveur de Minjun, et il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait le pouvoir d'arrêter le ministre de l'intérieur. Le cœur brisé, l'aîné des deux frères s'arrêta un instant.

- Junho, tout ceci est faux.

- Emmenez-le, coupa le ministre Byun.

Et Junho resta de marbre, ne remarquant pas que sa mère était partie par la porte de derrière, laissant ses ministres quitter un à un la salle. Il ne restait que Khan et Elya à ses côtés, mais il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte, c'était à peine s'il se souvenait comment respirer.


End file.
